


Lovers

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [59]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Despite everything, they still considered each other lovers after all.
Relationships: John Mitchell/Seth
Series: Prompt Challenges [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a lovely Seth/Mitchell ficlet that was just brilliant and when I struggled today to decide what of my ideas I wanted to do for the prompt "Lover" I suddenly was overcome with writing this :)
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Lover" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo on LJ](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Mitchell wished that he had chosen a place far away from Herrick and the others, a place far away from Seth. However, it was a huge advantage whenever he did slip.

The problem was Seth and his antagonistic behaviour. Herrick thought it was just both of them vying for his favour, but the truth was far from that. Seth and he were lovers and their relationship strived on their little rivalry. Or at least it did before he got onto the wagon.

Now Seth was alternately mocking him for what he now believed in and hating him for his choice and the end of their relationship. Seth was jealous of his friends and frustrated and even disgusted with his choices. Mitchell would have been happy to keep Seth at his side, any way he wanted to be, but all he had left was a distant lover who kept things strictly limited to the sex. At least it was still good sex. He just wanted his lover back fully. To be open about it even, to be free to show what he felt.

Annie and George would understand. That is to say, they’d understand that Seth was male. He wasn’t too sure about Seth’s homicidal tendencies though.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as Seth showed up next to him, as if the fact that he had just thought about him had been a summons, and said, “Hello lover boy. Guarding the poor humans again?”

“It’s my lunch break,” Mitchell said, finishing his cigarette and putting it out on the floor.

“Is that so?” Seth said with a nasty grin that went straight to his groin.

This was why he couldn’t stay away and it was obvious that Seth knew that.

“Do you need a little help?” Seth said, stepping into his personal space.

Mitchell didn’t look at him, pretending to be uninterested – that’s what this had come to – and said, “I don’t know – are you capable of it?”

That was all it took for Seth to attack him and push him against the wall.

“As if your little dog could do it right,” Seth said before his mouth claimed Mitchell’s.

Mitchell closed his eyes at the familiar feeling, taking as much as he could, but never relinquishing control to Seth.

Fortunately, he had chosen a secluded spot for his break that few people frequented so it was unlikely that they’d be caught. As such, he felt no qualms about tugging at Seth’s clothes, never letting himself getting distracted from their frantic kissing at the same time. Seth bucked his hips against his own and he groaned. This was long overdue.

As they struggled for control they kept pushing each other against the wall. There hadn’t been a bet or other agreement about who’d top this time so it would simply be a matter of who was in control at the right time.

It didn’t take long until both of their trousers were at their feet and Mitchell pushed Seth face first against the wall. This time it would be his turn.

By now they were frantic enough that it took hardly any time until they were done. Far too little time, but Mitchell reminded himself that his break didn’t allow for much more anyway.

As Mitchell pulled his trousers up and lit another cigarette, he said, “I’m not fucking George and he’s not fucking me.”

“There’s just that lovely Lauren then.”

“Leave her alone.”

He carefully wiped the visible traces of blood off of himself. People might not question the blood too much, this being a hospital after all, but it was still considered suspicious in certain places.

A part of him longed to just hold or better yet be held by Seth like he used to, but this wasn’t them anymore. He also knew better than to talk to Seth about it. That would just lead to more time passing before he could be with Seth again.

Before he could say anything, Seth was gone with just barely a “See you.”

Mitchell felt bereft, but knew that it would be enough to tide him over until the next time Seth showed up. Despite everything, they still considered each other lovers after all.

The End  



End file.
